


PLAYLIST: leosaya [2 parts]

by imahira



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: more character-focused than Red Shoes, but still involves the canon events





	1. saya side

[leosaya ~ saya side](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/leosaya-saya-side?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	2. leo side

[leosaya ~ leo side](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/leosaya-leo-side?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
